gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
List of manga
This is a listing of all the manga that has contributed to the Gaia Storyline. 2005 *'April 01 - Manga update: #1: April Fools '05' *'August 05 - Manga update: #2: Return of Gino' *'October 11 - Manga update: #3: Gino's Recovery' *'October 29 - Manga update: #4: Halloween '05 Part 1' *'October 30 - Manga update: #5: Halloween '05 Part 2' *'November 07 - Manga update: #6: Jack vs. Santa 1' *'November 30 - Manga update: #7: Jack vs. Santa 2' *'December 27 - Manga update: #8: The Masque's Press Conference' *'December 31 - Manga update: #9: The Masquerade' 2006 *'February 01 - Manga update: #10: The Trial of Ian' *'February 14 - Manga update: #11: Valentine's Day '06' *'April 01 - Manga update: #12: Gino vs. Labtech X' *'September 01 - Manga update: #13: Return of Gambino' *'October 31 - Manga update: #14: We Come In... Piece?' *'November 30 - Manga update: #15: The Death of Alien 9' *'December 19 - Manga update: #16: The Santa-Cow Incident' 2007 *'February 02 - Manga update: #17: Return of 09' *'July 16 - Manga update: #18: Convergence' *'August 31 - Manga update: #19: Damian' *'September 28 - Manga update: #20: Unveiled' *'October 29 - Manga update: #21: Gun Show' 2008 *'May 15 - Manga update: #22: Prom Drama' *'May 2008 / April 30, 2009 - Manga / Mini-Comic update: Prom 2008: Part 2' (lost manga) *'June 30 - Manga update: #23: The Spirit of Competition' *'July 14 - Manga update: #24: Heir to Darkness' *'July 18 - Manga update: #25: Cat Fish' *'July 21 - Manga update: #26: Brains & Brawn' *'July 23 - Manga update: #27: Dark Alliance' *'July 2008 / April 30, 2009 - Manga update: Olympics: Durem Part 2' (lost manga) *'July 2008 / April 30, 2009 - Manga update: Olympics: Durem Part 3' (lost manga) *'October 03 - Manga update: #0: The Rise of Gambino' *'October 23 - Manga update: #28: Stranger Danger' *'October 31 - Manga update: #29: Stranger Danger 2' *'November 06 - Manga update: #30: zOMG!' *'December 18 - Manga update: #31: O Holy Cow' *'December 25 - Manga update: #32: Santa Saved!' 2009 *'February 13 - Manga update: #33: Valentines Day 2009' *'May 20 - Manga update: #34: Promageddon Part 1' *'May 28 - Manga update: #35: Promageddon Part 2' *'August 06 - Manga update: #35: Promageddon Part 3' *'October 22 - Manga update: #36: Demonbusters: Fable Fury!' *'October 28 - Manga update: #37 H2k9: Ginoverseer Revelations' *'November 09 - Manga update: #38 H2k9: Hijack'd' *'November 11 - Manga update: #39 Demonbusters: Epilogue' *'December 16 - Manga update: #40: Fallen Gods' *'December 23 - Manga update: #41: New Beginnings...' 2010 *'March 05 - Manga update: #42: The Fall' *'May 07 - Manga update: #43: A New Man' *'May 21 - Manga update: #44: Sparklicious' *'May 27 - Manga update: #45: Sparkletastic' *'August 12 - Manga update: #46: An Old Friend's Duty' *'October 26 - Manga update: #47: Grave Danger! Origins' 2011 *'January 20 - Manga update: #48: Untimely Reunion' *'February 03 - Manga update: #49: Leash' *'March 04 - Manga update: #50: The Floating City' *'June 03 - Manga update: #51: Beast' *'August 18 - Manga update: #52: Bad Guy Side Story' *'August 23 - Manga update: #53: Pie Hard with a Vengeance' *'September 30 - Manga update: #54: Interlude' *'October 20 - Manga update: #55 The Masquerade' 1 to 7 during event; 8 to 13 completed January 19, 2012 *'December 22 - Manga update: #56 Carol of Old Pete' 2012 *'April 20 - Manga update: #57: Out of the Shadows' (1-2 pages) / (3-4 pages April 21, 5-6 April 25, 7-8 April 30) Category:Gaia Storyline Manga Category:Lists